


I Really Like Your Cock

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Harry's gotten a look at Liam he can't get him out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like Your Cock

**Author's Note:**

> A little Lirry with some hung Liam...what could be better?
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O: Love you JoMouse, you lovely beta you
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam! Everyone's ready. What are you-" Harry's voice cut off when he saw he'd accidentally walked in on Liam standing naked in front of his dresser. "Sorry, sorry. I just-" Harry diverted his eyes. "We're ready to go when you, um," he waved towards Liam's naked body, "are done."

Liam chuckled. "Harry, you're bound to see me naked at some point. You can stop staring at my ceiling."

Harry sighed out in relief and looked to Liam. He'd been working out lately, lifting weights and such, and you could tell the effect it had on his body. His shoulders and arms were filling out, his chest stretching more broadly than Harry remembered. His eyes flicked down to where he knew they shouldn't, if just for a second, but that's all it took. He couldn't _un_ see it. Liam was...blessed. Harry bit his lip to contain his cheeky smile. Uncut. Thick, even though he was soft. Longer than anyone else Harry'd ever seen. Harry's eyes snapped back to Liam's face as he blushed. "I'll just go wait for you out there." He pointed behind him to the living room.

Liam chuckled again and nodded. "Okay, Harry." Harry ran back to the others with sweat lining his hairline.

***

Harry bit into his pillow to keep quiet. His hand raced over his leaking cock, pulling himself off with gusto. He could still see Liam standing there with an easy smile, cock hanging thickly between his legs as he searched through his drawer for pants. He could only imagine how big Liam would be if he were hard. That thought sent Harry over the edge, squirming on his bed and moaning into his pillow.

***

"Hazza, come swim with us!" Niall called from outside. Harry grabbed the plate of sandwiches and a few bottles of water before heading out to the deck. "There he is," Niall cheered.

Harry waved the food and drinks around halfheartedly and gave Niall a content smile.

"Come on, get in, Haz," Louis urged.

"Alright, hold on." Harry set the stuff down on the table and pulled his t shirt off. He heard obnoxious whistles and cat calls from behind him and threw a middle finger over his shoulder before turning and jumping into the water with a loud battle cry. Everyone laughed and splashed around, enjoying the afternoon. Harry absolutely ignored Liam's wet chest bobbing in and out of the water. He _definitely_ did. He also ignored the way Liam's newly muscled arms flexed as he lifted himself out of the water to go grab a sandwich.

Harry watched as Liam gobbled a few bites before turning back to the pool. Harry's mouth almost dropped at the sight. How had he never noticed before? Even in his trunks you could tell Liam was big. Harry's small moan got swallowed by the screams of the others starting a game of chicken, but Liam didn't miss the intense gaze. He played his fingers at the tied band of his shorts, licking the crumbs of his sandwich off his lips. Harry bit his lip and turned away from Liam to lift himself out of the water. In seconds he was inside and up the stairs, ripping off his wet swim shorts. He pressed the heel of his hand over his hard on, moaning at the relief.

He jumped when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. He grabbed a towel from his closet and wrapped it around his waist as his door swung open and Liam walked in. "Harry?"

Harry swallowed, and then swallowed again, before answering, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I, uh, didn't," he lied. "I just got a little, um, hot, and decided to come shower off and take a nap."

"A little hot?" Liam repeated. Harry just nodded, eyes keeping resolutely away from Liam's waist. "The sun too much for you?"

Harry was gnawing on his lip now, massaging it between his teeth. "Sure."

Liam laughed. "I don't think it was the sun." He made his way across the bedroom to stand in front of Harry.

"Yeah it was," Harry tried. "It's a very hot sun."

Liam's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Indeed it is, but I'm still not sure that's what made you run."

Harry squeaked as Liam's fingers trailed, tickling, down his torso, curling around his patch of baby fat on his side. "Oh yeah?" His voice sounded high-pitched and nervous.

Liam's fingers curled into the top of the wrapped towel. "Yeah." He slipped his fingers inside and played at the small patch of hair above Harry's now noticeable bulge. "I'm pretty sure."

Harry stunted his own moan, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut to try and get some control. But that idea got pushed aside when Liam took hold of Harry's hand and brought it forward to rub against his own erection pushing his wet trunks. Harry groaned and let his head fall forward so he could see his hand being pushed onto Liam's bulge. Harry curled his fingers enough that he had a semi-grip on Liam through his shorts, making Liam moan and scratch at the sensitive skin on Harry's pelvis. "L-Liam," Harry breathed.

Liam let go of Harry's hand and instead trailed his hand up Harry's arm to his neck, bracing the fingers around the soft column. "Yeah?"

"Can it see it?"

Liam laughed lowly. "Want to?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I can't stop thinking about it." Liam moaned at that and dropped both hands to his shorts, pushing Harry's hand away. He raced to untie them and then pushed them to the ground in one swift motion. His cock bounced up and stood proudly against his stomach, longer than Harry had imagined in his late night wanks. "Jesus," he awed.

Liam's smirk grew to the point of total confidence as he watched Harry lick his lips. "Want to touch me?" Harry's eyes flicked excitedly between Liam's dick and his face to make sure the offer was true. When Liam nodded, Harry reached his hand out and circled his fingers around Liam's base, squeezing lightly just to get a feel of him. Liam grunted, making Harry smile and start to move his hand. Harry glided his hand slowly up his shaft, pulling his extra skin over his head, before pulling back down, making the head peak out again. Liam shuddered, finally showing how little control he actually possessed.

"Liam?" Harry asked, making Liam's eyes open heavily. Liam was looking at him, he continued. "Can I, um- can I, just, maybe taste you?"

Liam's hips stuttered forward through Harry's fist as he loosed a long, low hum and nodded. "Yeah, Haz, go ahead." Harry started to get on his knees, but Liam stopped him. "Wait, go, uh, go lay on the bed. I want to fuck your mouth." Harry's legs twitched at the idea as he ran off and flopped down on the bed with a big smile. Liam smiled back and climbed up Harry's mattress to straddle his chest. "You don't have to," Liam reminded.

"I want to," Harry purred as he eyed Liam's bobbing length. Harry opened his mouth and Liam scooted closer.

"Eager," Liam noted.

Harry smiled and put his hands on the tops of Liam's thighs. "Want it."

Liam squeezed his base and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "God, Harry, you can't-" He huffed before collecting himself. "Fair warning. I don't know how long I'll last. You've had me hard for a while now."

"I don't care. Come on," Harry urged and patted Liam's leg.

Liam wrapped his hand firmly around himself and brought his leaking tip to Harry's lips. Harry hummed instantly at his taste. Liam sighed and ran his tip slowly along the soft skin of Harry's bottom lip, spreading his precome over the pink expanse. Harry's tongue darted out to lick up his juices before lifting his head a little more so Liam's head slipped between his lips. "Uuuughh, Harry," Liam cried out as his warmth surrounded Liam's aching erection. He pushed in a couple inches deeper, enjoying the wet heat slowly so he didn't choke the younger lad. Harry's face was flushed red and his slightly chubby cheeks hollowed around him. "Shit, done this before," Liam pushed out while he curled his fingers in Harry's curls. Harry just sighed pleasantly, sending shocks up Liam's spine, Liam's hips stuttering further into Harry's mouth.

Harry made a sound of approval and put his hands on Liam's waist, pulling him more into his mouth, before dropping his hands on either side of his head and looking up at Liam. Liam's jaw clenched as he took the hint and started thrusting into Harry's mouth shallowly. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head before his eyelids fluttered shut while he focused on breathing. Liam pushed deeper until he felt his head brush the back of Harry's throat. Liam groaned while Harry sputtered, body tensing. Liam started to pull out, but Harry's hands were on his waist again and pulling him closer. Liam pushed down Harry's throat with a gasp. "I'm gonna come, Harry."

Harry just hummed again and suctioned his cheeks, trying to keep his gag reflex under control. Liam's hips halted as he shot his seed down Harry's throat. Harry pulled back so just Liam's head was still between his lips and sucked hard once, making Liam shout, before pulling off and swallowing what was in his mouth. Liam's eyes hung heavy while he hovered over the satisfied boy beneath him. Liam rolled off him and flopped to the bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling and caught his breath. When he looked over Harry's body he saw that Harry wasn't hard anymore, the bulge under his towel gone.

"God, Harry, I'm sorry. You should have told me if you weren't enjoying it."

Harry followed his gaze down to his crotch and laughed. "Please, I came a long time ago. The first time you hit my throat," Harry recalled with a shiver and a smile.

Liam stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Harry shrugged. "I really like your cock."

Liam laughed and scooped Harry into his arms. "You're filthy." Harry just sighed his agreement and curled into Liam's new, broad chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
